


I just wanna be with you

by LostLegend



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Being Boys, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLegend/pseuds/LostLegend
Summary: And she said meet me at the partyWhere I don't know nobodyWatching me trip over wordsIt kinda hurtsFor what it's worthI just wanna be with you-king princess
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 38





	I just wanna be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot lol

It shouldn't be this hard, he couldn't help thinking the same thing over and over to himself. This was Richie, his best friend in the world, someone he'd known and loved since he was a child, but still. Something had changed recently. It was getting harder and harder to be around the raven haired boy and Eddie found that even when they were together with the losers his chest still ached. Eddie knew on some level that they needed to talk, this thing that had been hanging between them for years was finally starting to impact their friendship but what could he do? Richie was a huge extrovert and it was almost impossible to get him alone these days, let alone get him to have a serious conversation for once.

He shifted, having lost his place in the conversation in favor of casting another longing stare in the direction of his best friend, he quickly glanced away when he caught Richie's dark eyes from behind his glasses. His face felt hot. It felt hot a lot lately but the atmosphere was a little bit different tonight, Bill had decided to throw a party in his parents absence and the alcohol they'd been consuming during spin the bottle had helped a lot with that. He saw Richie grin lopsidedly out of the corner of his eyes and stiffened slightly as the other stood, crossing from where he had previously been sitting in conversation with several girls from their Spanish class to flop down beside Eddie with a little 'oof'. Now he was uncomfortably close, and he smelled like cinnamon whiskey, cheap cologne, and stake smoke, a scent that was more appealing to Eddie than he would ever admit to anyone out loud but would probably plague his dreams as soon as it faded from his reality. 

"Done flirting, are you?" He tried not to sound annoyed and jealous, he really did, but his mood crept it's way unceremoniously into his tone anyway, as it always did. He heard Richie breathe a laugh through his nose as he shrugged, leaning a bit closer to Eddie. 

"Maybe, maybe I just came to rub your nose in all of my potential tail." With that he gestured widely to the room and Eddie snorted, rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah, right, like you could actually get one of those girls to do anything with you." He knew he could, Richie could probably get anyone to do anything for him if he tried hard enough, but Eddie would never give him the satisfaction of hearing that. Still, that wouldn't ever stop Richie from trying to get him to. 

"You wanna bet?" The taller boy was grinning cockily and Eddie frowned. He didn't like where this was going. 

"No, not really." His voice was suddenly sort of serious. He didn't want to watch Richie go home with someone just to prove that he could. In fact, he didn't want to watch Richie go home with someone else period, but that was a different story. Richie huffed. 

"Come onnn, Eds," he nearly whined the words, drawing out the syllables. "What? Don't think I'm capable? Is that it? I'll have you know Richard Tozier is a ten," then he paused, grinning obnoxiously wide. "Just ask your mommy dearest, she certainly thinks I'm a catch, just don't tell her I'm flirting with other girls," he winked and Eddie punched him in the arm. 

"Shut the fuck up, asshole," he grumbled. "That jokes so fucking old.." Richie just laughed, slinging an arm over Eddie's shoulders with a little hum.

"Whatever, I need a smoke. Feel like braving the winter air with me spaghetti boy?" Eddie rolled his eyes at the nickname but shrugged and then nodded, moving to stand and follow Richie out as the other rose from beside him. He didn't exactly approve of Richie's habit, but the game of spin the bottle had all but been completely abandoned and the air of the party was starting to feel suffocating. Some time alone with his best friend would probably do them both good anyway, he figured as he watched Richie's back weave through various tipsy teens to the sliding glass door. He followed him out, shivering as the brisk night air hit his face before he took a deep breath. It felt good to be out of the house and he sighed, leaning up against the wall as he heard Richie spark a smoke. This felt weird. It felt weird and Eddie was aware that it shouldn't but it was like he couldn't think of anything to say to his best friend anymore. Everything he did seemed to make things awkward or weird and each silence hung like some horrible ugly bomb of truth that could go off at any moment. Eddie was terrified of what would happen if it did. Richie inhaled deeply and Eddie frowned, watching him hold the smoke for a moment before letting it out through his nose. 

"You shouldn't do that you know.." He couldn't help chiding gently, the words just slipped out.

"Do what? Smoke? You're not gonna lecture me on lung cancer again, are you, Dr. K?" Eddie frowned a bit deeper at Richie's flippancy but just shrugged.

"I just meant you shouldn't hold it in like that, its bad enough you're smoking it in the first place but fuck me for caring about my best friends health, right?" It came out angrier than he'd meant for it to and he felt Richie move closer even before he felt his hand on his shoulder. His head whipped around, not expecting the look of concern on Richie's face when he turned to face him. He sighed. 

"Sorry… I just…" His eyes shifted away again, unsure of what he even wanted to say. 

"It's okay.." Richie's voice was soft, no hint of taunting or jokes. It wasn't okay. He'd been getting so angry with him lately, moreso than usual, snapping over little things and yelling over jokes that hit just a little close to the truth. It was his way of coping, but that didn't mean that it was healthy or that he could keep taking his feelings out on his friend like this. They needed to talk. His eyes shifted back up to see that Richie's had never left his. The taller boy's face still held a note of concern that made Eddie want to curl in on himself and disappear. Why was this so hard? This was the person he cared about most in the world, probably the person who cared about him most in the world, why couldn't he just fucking talk to him?? 

"Richie, I--" before he could even finish the thought he felt lips collide with his own. He blinked in wild confusion as Richie quickly pulled back from him, looking almost as startled by his own actions. 

"Oh--" his hands came up to the sides of his face. "Oh my God Eds-- I'm so sorry I don't know why I did that I'm just drunk-- and you looked so sad-- and I just really wanted to kiss you I'm-- I--" His words came out fast like a train of thought and Eddie found himself with his hands on Richie's shoulders, pushing him back against the wall and out of sight of any potential party onlookers. 

"Rich," he started, voice shaking slightly. Richie was staring at him like a deer in headlights and Eddie was sure he looked the same. He definitely felt it if he didn't. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to say all he knew was that Richie had kissed him. Richie Tozier, his best friend, who he'd been in love with since he was 12 years old, had kissed him. His brain was flatlining. 

"Did you mean it?" He finally blurted and Richie blinked, looking confused.

"What?"

"The kiss," he clarified, clearing his throat. "Did you.. Are you attracted to me?" He swallowed. Richie looked terrified. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and he looked ready to bolt at any second. Eddie kept his hands on his shoulders anyway, steadying him and keeping him there. 

"Richie." His voice was firmer now and he was trying to keep calm, at least for the sake of his friend. "Do you have feelings for me?" Hazel eyes searched deep brown ones and finally Richie seemed to see the same fear and hope mirrored in Eddie's eyes. He bit his lip and nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Definitely, yeah.." He paused. "Is that okay?" His eyes were still searching Eddie's for an answer he seemed to already know but was too afraid to accept. Eddie nodded, sucking in a small breath as he stepped closer, closing some of the gap between them.

"Yeah," he breathed. "It's way more than okay." 

"Really?" The question was almost pleading and Eddie felt himself moving closer again, nodding. 

"Yeah, really.." Richie let out a shaky breath and nodded, rolling his bottom lip in between his teeth for a moment before he spoke again.

"Then… Do you mind if I kiss you again? For real this time?" Eddie felt his breath catch in his throat and he nodded. This didn't feel real. He felt almost as if he was in a haze or a dream as Richie leaned in, hesitant at first before he pressed their lips together and it all clicked. He shifted, fitting their lips together and deepening the kiss as Richie pressed into it. Eddie could see stars behind his eyelids, nothing he'd ever felt could compare to this, to kissing Richie in earnest, to the feeling of how perfectly their lips fit together like this, his tongue moving against his best friend's. Their teeth clacked together lightly as it grew heavier and Eddie broke away, breathing a little heavy and pupils blown. Richie looked the same, cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded. Eddie couldn't help thinking he was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. 

"Woah.." He breathed softly before his eyes flicked around, making sure no one had been watching. Richie seemed to be shaken out of a daze at that and shifted forward, letting out a breath. 

"Hey," he murmured, "you wanna get out of here?" Eddie breathed a laugh.

"What, are you picking me up?" He grinned at his best friend, feeling like his head was swimming from more than just alcohol. 

"Maybe I am, what are you gonna do about it?" Richie grinned back and Eddie moved forward, bumping his head into the taller boy's shoulder with a hum before looking up at him. 

"Kiss you again, probably." He paused, leaning up to peck Richie's lips chastely before pulling away again. "But let's enjoy the party for a little longer, you can take me home later." He winked, pressing a fingertip into Richie's chest before turning on his heel and walking back towards the door. "Coming?" He turned to look over his shoulder with a smile at the other, who grinned as he bounded after him. 

"If you're the one calling then always." Eddie just laughed as Richie shot him another lopsided grin, following him back inside.

"Shut up, trashmouth."

  
  
  



End file.
